The Mystery 2
by KingofAwesome
Summary: This is the second story of a sequel. When Dipper finds out that Robbie is a werewolf, he tries to kill him to protect the people of Gravity Falls. But then he finds out something shocking.
1. Chapter 1

When we last left off, Dipper found a mysterious letter, and then found out that Wendy is a werewolf. But when he went hunting for it, he got the wrong one!

Dipper woke up with no recall of what happened. His chest hurt badly. "Hello? Is anybody here?" he yelled. Then a lady came up to him and said "Why hello." He asked her "Where am I?" The lady said "You're in the hospital after the… incident." "What incident?" he asked. "You don't remember? You know, the werewolf attack." she said.

Dipper got up. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Then all of a sudden, he remembered. He got of the bed and ran off. As he was running he whispered to himself "I gotta find Wendy." He went to Wendy's house and knocked on the door. Robbie answered the door. Dipper felt a little nervous talking to him. He smiled then asked "Is, umm, Wendy home?"

"You leave Wendy alone!" said Robbie. Then he slammed the door on him. Dipper needed to know what was going on. He ran to the back of her house and looked through her window. Wendy looked super sick. She was sitting on the couch eating some soup. Next to her was Robbie. He said "Don't worry. Everything gonna be fine." Then he kissed her on the cheek. Dipper could see her smile.

Dipper looked really furious. He picked up a rock and threw it at Robbie. Dipper had no idea what he just did. He ran and hid behind a tree. Robbie looked behind him to see who threw the rock. Dipper saw his eyes change color and his ears got pointy. Then he started to grow fangs. He climbed out the window. He picked up an ax and said "Who's there!?" Dipper closed his eyes, just hoping he wouldn't find him.

When Robbie wasn't looking, Dipper ran away. Robbie turned around and saw Dipper. He whispered "That little sucker." Robbie ran off and chased him through the town. They ran through the street, in people's houses, and even on the cars. They caused a lot of car crashes. Dipper ran in an alley and hid behind a dumpster. Dipper curled up in a ball so Robbie wouldn't find him. Dipper was really worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was sweating, just knowing that eventually, Robbie would find him. Dipper looked around to make sure Robbie wasn't around. When he was sure that he wasn't there, he made a run for it. He ran over to the Mystery Shack, Went to his room in the attic, and then hid under his bed. He was a little creeped out, for there were a lot of beetles and cob webs. But at least he was safe.

He hid there for a few minutes and almost fell asleep, and then someone knocked on the door. Dipper's eyes opened. He hoped that it wasn't Robbie. Unfortunately, it was Robbie. Dipper heard him walk upstairs. Then he saw his feet. Robbie was in his room! Dipper curled up so he wouldn't find him. Then Robbie left. Dipper could hear Robbie yell "Just remember this Dipper Pines, I will find you!"

When Dipper heard the door close, he got out. He wiped away some cob webs on his shoulder. Dipper walked downstairs and went outside. He walked over to Wendy's to make sure she was ok. He knocked on the door. Wendy answered and said "Hi Dipper. What are you doing here?" Dipper said "I'm here to help you feel better."

Wendy smiled. Then she said "Come on in." Dipper came in and looked around. He saw pictures of her brothers, her dad, and saw a picture of Robbie. Dipper hit it right off the shelf. There was a bunch of broken glass on the floor. Wendy came in the room and asked "What happened?!" Dipper said " Umm, it fell." Wendy got the broom and swept up the broken glass, but kept the picture of Robbie.

Dipper stared at her hair for a moment, and then he noticed something. Her ears were just like a wolf's. Then he stared at her beautiful eyes. They started to turn red. Now Dipper was worried. He thought to himself "Wendy IS a werewolf." Then the house was silent for a second. Then all of a sudden a werewolf busted down the door. It looked exactly like the one that attacked him on Scuttlebutt Island. It yelled "DIPPER PINES! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Dipper literally peed his pants. He hid behind the couch. He looked out and saw Wendy talking to the werewolf, and she wasn't scared at all. She said "Dude, chillax." The werewolf smiled and turned back to a human. Dipper was surprised to see the werewolf in human form. He said "That means he was the one who attacked me." The werewolf was Robbie!


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper got out of the couch and went up to Robbie. Dipper said "What the hell man! You almost killed me on Scuttlebutt Island that other day! I had to go to the hospital because of you! Now get out of my face jerk!" Robbie got a furious look on his face. He knelt down and punched Dipper in the face about six times. Robbie laughed.

Wendy pulled him away and said "What the hell is wrong with you!?" She went over to Dipper and said "Dude, are you all right?" Dipper turned his face to Wendy. He had a black eye, some of his teeth were missing, and he had a bloody nose. Dipper said "Do I look alright!?" Wendy looked at Robbie and said "Get out of my house!" Robbie said "Make me." Wendy turned into a werewolf and chased him out. Even though he too was a werewolf, he was still scared of her.

She turned to a human and ran back to the house. She picked up Dipper and placed him on the couch. She put a blanket over him and got him an ice pack. She said "Don't worry man. Robbie's gone." Dipper smiled at Wendy. Wendy smiled back. Then Dipper noticed that her teeth were a little bit sharper, and each tooth had some blood on it.

Dipper started to think that "She was only treating me nice so when I least expect it, she'll eat me!" Dipper then ran out the door yelling "You shall not eat the body of Dipper Pines!" Wendy sighed. She said "Next time."

**A\N: Sorry for such a short story, but I promise, the third one will be more longer and exciting!**


End file.
